<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Penguins Thrive by xvivon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513164">Where Penguins Thrive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvivon/pseuds/xvivon'>xvivon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#onlyingotham, Because he was loved in that moment, Ed Nygma is like enigma, Edward Nygma is Bad at Feelings, Edward is kinda rude, Gotham is not dead, I am already bad at tagging, It lives on in my heart, James Gordon is himself, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Oswald Cobblepot Feels, The word puzzling, Wow, Yikes, if that makes sense, poem, poem fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvivon/pseuds/xvivon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald was never respected, he was an awkward man who at his core was a mammas boy that's bad at socializing. This is my first fic so please bare with me.<br/>:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot &amp; Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot &amp; Jim Gordon, oswald cobblepot/edward nygma (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Penguins Thrive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>In these deep waters penguins will thrive</b>
</p><p>The schoolyard children taunted as he glowered and gathered</p><p>Himself and his thoughts be calm he would rather</p><p>The respect he desired was not to be met</p><p>His mother watched she would watch and fret she would fret</p><p><em>‘Freak with a beak’</em> the children would quote</p><p>Penguins were what he would soon idealize most</p><p> </p><p>The Umbrella boy he was doomed to be named</p><p>Until his demise unfortunately came</p><p>A man with no friends later to say</p><p>His nickname The Penguin seemed now to stay</p><p>Utterly alone a category he would place</p><p>The look of devastation passed over his face</p><p> </p><p>He has himself he would say</p><p>And he still does to this very day</p><p>He outsmarted the fox with a silver tongue</p><p>On the sidewalk citizens would run</p><p>Towards or away he never could comprehend</p><p>But now it seemed as if he had gained his first friend</p><p> </p><p>Through rose-colored glasses the man would recall</p><p>James Gordon he cared for he wished would now fall</p><p>He was deemed insane and sent to Arkham</p><p>The residence of evil lays right here in Gotham</p><p>After some time a certificate he sought</p><p>His freedom this paper he held then had bought</p><p> </p><p>A man named Edward he thought was his love</p><p>Descended upon him like a white dove</p><p>Though this man claimed to love another</p><p>And Oswald to him he thought as his brother</p><p>The deep waters he treaded would return to haunt</p><p>But ignoring these thoughts he continued to gaunt</p><p> </p><p>Tied now to a car he paused and pondered</p><p>Until an unknown cop had wandered</p><p>Released at last his revenge would be sweet</p><p>He learned to stand tall as his enemies faced their defeat</p><p>He slipped into the deep end of his mind</p><p>Where bloodied trails and pleads were left behind</p><p> </p><p>In over his head unable to catch his breath</p><p>His demons within</p><p>He would not give in</p><p>When called by the name Oswald he would snap</p><p>His name was Penguin he’d rap</p><p>When trustworthy people entered his life confused he became</p><p>What had happened to the beatings and names</p><p> </p><p>When a freeman he was once again</p><p>He questioned his identity and the options ahead</p><p>His heart was his greatest weakness</p><p>But now he was a man with nothing</p><p>A man with nothing to lose</p><p>A man with nothing to gain</p><p>A man who answers to no one but himself</p><p>A man who cannot be betrayed</p><p>His survival depended on seeing everyone as a potential threat</p><p>Not underestimating anybody as they had him</p><p> </p><p>Their beloved city bordered on chaos</p><p>He had fought</p><p>With the help of the enemies he now considered his friends</p><p>They got their city back</p><p>His eye was taken</p><p>He now wears a monocle</p><p>It resembles his strength</p><p>And how he helped stop the ensemble</p><p> </p><p>With blood on his hands</p><p>He now drowned in greed</p><p>His enigma of a friend</p><p>Now in good stead</p><p>And when this city has her bad days</p><p>The vigilant ban together</p><p> </p><p>What would he need to do to survive</p><p>
  <b>In these deep waters penguins will thrive</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi I hope you enjoyed this fic, it’s my first time writing one! I love Gotham and really want it to come back. But, I’m kinda living in a dead fandom right now :(<br/>Have a nice day!</p><p>Go bother me on tumblr - <a href="https://xvivon.tumblr.com/">xvivon</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>